


Teen Titans: The Dark Mortal

by RancidVigor87



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Delirium, Gen, Good and Evil, Heroes to Villains, I'm new at tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robin Becomes Super-Powered, What Was I Thinking?, metahuman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RancidVigor87/pseuds/RancidVigor87
Summary: In his zeal to discover the villain's weakness, Robin becomes Slade's apprentice. But as Slade molds him to become the ultimate protege, Robin slowly begins to change. Will he lose himself entirely, or will his friends rescue him before he is completely transformed?
Kudos: 5





	Teen Titans: The Dark Mortal

Robin looked out at the expanse of Jump City through the large windows of Teen Tower, trying to clear his mind.

Sweat stood out against his skin, and his eyes, hidden by his blank luminous white mask, were tired and anxious. But there was a touch of excitement in his demeanor, and the elevated heartbeat and rapid breathing of what could only be described as a guilty pleasure.

He was thinking of SLADE.

The bronze-masked man was the enemy of all the Titans, but it was no secret that he was Robin's nemesis in particular. It was also no secret that while Slade played with the other Titans, dragging them into battles with him by committing petty crimes, his true interest was in Robin alone.

He'd had his eye on the Boy Wonder for years, through his childhood and the years he was Batman's protege, to the day he first formed the Titans. He had watched many of his battles, studying him closely, taking note of his strengths and weaknesses.

The boy was athletic, sharp-minded, quick with his eyes and hands. He had clearly learned the art of perfecting one's natural-born abilities from the Dark Knight, as he had honed his human senses and skills to their maximum efficiency.

It was truly thrilling to watch him fight. His reflexes and reactions were swift, compelling, deadly. He _glowed_ when he fought, cold fury rising from his skin as he threw one perfectly timed blow after another, easily dodging and leaping from blows directed at him.

He was only fifteen, but he was quickly growing out of his immature adolescent frame, and it was only a matter of time before he reached his full potential. Already he was more than capable of defeating all his team-mates, and that was without having any superhuman abilities (which all of his team-mates did).

Slade had great plans for Robin. Oh yes, he had plans.

He would have smiled if he saw the consternation, the _chaos_ he had caused in the young Titan from his last communication alone.

He'd told Robin that he wanted him as an apprentice.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Would you like to see more of this story? Leave a review if you liked or didn't like, doesn't matter.


End file.
